Razorfang
Early Life () Taylor was born to a young woman in Dallas,TX. She would raise him until she was killed by a group of muggers when he was three years old. He would then be raised by kind old homeless man named pat. While living with Pat,he was taught how to beg for food,how to survive in gang territory,and how to fight off a mugger,or a cop,depending on the situation. He lived with pat until he was a young teen,which is when he felt the orge to travel. He left pat and began catching freight trains around the United states. He has been in every state at least twice. One day he hitched a ride on a cargo ship headed for Canada. He was found and beaten nearly to death by the crew. Their Captain,secretly a mutant himself,ordered them to stop,and put Taylor in a dingy,sending him adrift in the northern Atlantic. He would eventually land on the New York/New Jersey shoreline. He would be found by a young mutant named Mirage. Mirage would take the young Taylor to the Xavier institute. He would later escape. He lived on the streets of New york,new Jersey and would even jump the borders into Canada on occasion. Hw would begin traveling the US again eventually ending up in the southwest,and jumping the border into Mexico,where he fwould one of the Mugers who killed his mother. The man recognized taylor almost immediately andd shot him in the chest. Taylor thought he was going to die,but it was then that his Mutation manifested. his healing factor pushed the bullet out of his chest,and his chest wound closed,right before the man's eyes,and waking up in a feral rage,Taylor ripped the man to pieces and partially devoured him. He would run all the way back to the states that night,waking up back in Texas. He wandred through the desert eventually making it to Austin texas where he caught a train back to Dallas. he weent back to find Pat,who was still right where Taylor left him. He would stay with pat for a few months,but then went traveling again. By this time taylor was almost full grown,and had become by most women's standards,quite good looking. He would use this to his advantage when begging for food. he would always beg older women,who would almost always take pity on the poor hungry young boy. He Lived like this for what seemed like a long time. He was in New York City when an anti mutant riot was started by the Friends of Humanity. he was once again targeted and would have probably been captured if not for a fellow feral mutant,Wolverine. He and Wolverine would team up and fight off their attackers. They became friendly for a while,but much like he had done with pat,Taylor would feel the urge to go off on another adventure. He would make his way south. One day while wnadering in the woods,he came across a group of mutants known as the Lotus siciety. They were a commune of Mutants that lived far from the persecution of normal humanity. They were very peaceful people. It was here that Taylor met Clayton Crowley for the second time,Clayton had been an X-man when taylor had been brought in. Taylor would live with the group for a year,and then eventually he began traveling again. One night in The extreme southern portion of the state of New York,. Taylor was eating at a small burger stand when he was approached by a short blond mutant. She had claws and a healing factor Identical to his. Through conversation with her the two of them realized that they were both the Children of Victor Creed. Taylor to this point had never heard his father's first name. his mother had only told him his last. He and his sister,Chelsea Creed(Fang),would travel to Canada together,picking up Laura Kinney (X23) on their way. While in Canada they came across their mutual Sire in a small town. Chelsea went to do the job she was sent to do,and that left taylor to fight Victor. Victor would dominate his son until the more highly trained Chelsea intervened. Taylor would be thrown into a ditch,while his father and sister fought,this fight being when Sabretooth would give his daughter her trademark Scar. Taylor would climb out of the ditch and manage to knock out his father with a punt to the skull. They would run back to the Lotus Society. Where They stayed for about a week. Whilst staying there,X-23 caleld Logan,who came down to train the boy he had met in NYC. HE was shocked to find out that the boy was indeed the son of his half brotherr and worst enemy. Nonetheless,Logan began training the boy. the training was cut short by an attack by the Friends of Humanity. Shortly after this crisis was averted,the Society was attacked by the arrving Sabretooth. They would bee forced to escape again,while Logan held off Sabretooth. Logan would leave Sabretooth to be dealt with by Clayton Crowley. Clayton would be defeated,and the Society slaughtered. Taylor would return to the Xavier institute and Contune training with Logan in the danger room. And also with Fang. His feral rage would occur a second time while training with his sister. He would nearly kill his sister before being stopped by Clayton. A few months later,Taylor would finally face off with his father. and would come close to defeating him. Sabretooth however would gain the upper hand and Logan would intervene. taylor would continue living with the X-mewn for a few years before leaving the team to try his own hand in life. He began doing odd jobs to stay afloat. One day while working at a Lumber yard he would catch a familiar scent. He was shocked to discover that working in the same yard,was Victor Creed,who was between Mercenary jobs. He would fight his father again,this time defeating him,but rather than Kill him,he let his father live...the two would eventually make peace with one another and have a strained friendship. Recent Life One night while driving in NYC he stumbled upon a group of masked men,fighting two mutants,as he pulled up on the group he recognized his own Sister,fang as one of the targets. he joined in the fight. after the men had been defeated. he took Fang and the other mutant,Remy LeBeau,to his father's current residence,a small cabin in the woods. They weren't safe for long however. The man leading the masked group,Batzorig had followed them. This would lead to a fight. Victor and Chelsea would retreat,while Taylor,Remy and the newly arrived Cobra,would fight the ninjas. Remy would be injured in this fight. They would eventually catch up to Fang and Sabretooth,at a motel where Ironically,Remy's father,Jean-Luc,was staying. The man would patch up Remy. They didn't stay here for long either,after a fight with Hellraiser,a run in with SHIELD and an attack by the MRD,who had been informed of their whereabouts. They then ran to a building owned by Magneto. There they would rest for a day or so. Hellraiser would be captured,and this would reveal that Sinister was behind his mental instability. Sinister himself would arrive,and announce his intentions of extracting a venom sample from a presently unconscious Cobra. Sabretooth would fight him. As would Magneto himself. Taylor however stood guard at Hellraiser's door,to avoid Sinister regaining control of the mutant Warlock. Fangand cobra would leave with Artie,cobra's son,and go to Tony Stark. Taylor would also eventually leave. he would go in search of Gambit who had been taken from Magneto's compound. He would be captured by the MRD now under new leadership,and would be resuced by Fang,Cobra and Sabretotoh wirh help from the X-men,and SHIELD. What if...? RPs is also part of the "What if...?" RPs. Warning, the fallowing may contain spoilers! What If #1 :: Turned Into Animals Taylor does not appear What If #2 :: Cobra's Death Taylor is fighting alongside Cobra and fang,eventually killing the man who shot cobra in brutal fashion,by dragging him behind his motorcycle. What If #3 :: Victor and Cobra having a kid Taylor discovers his father and Cobra in the buff one morning. he finds the entire situation to be hilarious. What If #4: Crazy Remy Has yet to appear. What if #5: Jason Priest is Ghost Rider Taylor attempts to Follow Jason Priest who has become the new Ghost Rider. What If #6: Vampiric Takeover Appears at a party thrown by Damon,to make peace between the vampires and the mutants. He and his fatrher are badly burned when the Anti Mutant protesters set fire to Damon's house. Facts *Taylor is a friendly person,but if someone hurts his friends be can become sadistic in retribution. *Taylor is the youngest mutant in Fang's group. *Despite being what was in essence a Hippy in his youth,he has become in essence a biker. Quotes *"I aint got no worries,I'll just do it like I do everything else. Living on easy street...the hard way." *"Why is it so many people hate us?I think we're awesome." *"Alright you old son of a bitch let's dance!" -To Sabretooth *"Is it just me or are we surrounded by morons?" *"Relax,smoke a blunt." *"You're like Geico,you're so easy a caveman could do you."-to the female head of MRD Category:Characters